Wine, Candles & Lavender
by d3vilish
Summary: COMPLETE PWP! He loved the way her lips were stained by the red wine. The way she melted like hot candle wax. And he especially loved the way she smelled like lavender... more than all of those, he loved the way she felt underneath him. J/S
1. Taste of Wine

**Author's Note: **I don't know what possessed me write this but my idle hands kept going one day and VOILA here it is...definitely a PWP... I can't help the dirty thoughts that enter my head.

**Rated M... **as always ;)

**Spoilers? **Season 9 maybe?

**P.S. **Insert the "I don't own any of the characters ..." speech here**  
**

-- d3vilish

* * *

**Wine, Candles and Lavender: Chapter 1 - Taste of Wine  
**

* * *

"No. He's pretty tied up in DC so I won't be seeing him for another two weeks." Sam moved around the kitchen as she held the phone between her shoulder and ear trying to fill her kettle with water for a much needed cup of coffee.

Hearing the clanging in the background Janet instinctively knew that Sam was fumbling around the kitchen. Her long time friend could never sit still and talk on the phone. She always had to be doing something to keep her busy. "So then what _are_ you planning on doing tonight?"

"What I do on any other regular night!" Sam's free hand flew up in defense.

"Sit in your lab at the SGC running god knows what kind of diagnostic on some piece of alien technology?!" She probed at her already perplexed friend. "Come on Sam! It's Valentines Day! You're telling me that Jack has more important things to do with his time than come see you?"

"Jan! Really. We both said we'd take things slow so it's not a huge deal. I'm just going to stay in, maybe watch a movie and then head to bed." She lied. As much as she wanted to make it seem like she didn't care, really she did. Her and Jack had taken things slow for the past eight years. The last thing she wanted was more waiting. "Cassie going out tonight?" Sam tried desperately to take the focus off her.

"Nope, it's me and her tonight. I've already got our stack of chick flicks lined up for the night with a tub of chocolate ice cream!" But her friend would not be swayed from the topic at hand. "Wait a minute! You mean to tell me that you and Jack haven't had sex yet?!"

Unsure about how to answer without Jan seeing right through her she managed "Well, um. Not really."

"Not really! Sam honey, you're not getting any younger. It's been what? A few months since Pete."

"Jan do we really have to do this right now?!" Her cheeks began to flush that adorable shade of pink that Jack liked.

"Yes! We do!"

*Ding Dong* _There IS a god!!! _Sam peered down the corridor to confirm that someone was standing at the front door. "Hey Jan, let me call you back. Someone's at the door."

"You're getting off too easy… we're going to finish this conversation even if I have to drown you in that expensive wine that you like."

"Look forward to it." Sam snorted with a smile. Again the door bell rang. "'Kay, gotta go!"

Opening the door, Sam was a little disappointed when she saw a teenaged delivery boy standing behind it.

"Got a delivery for Samantha Carter."

"Yea, that's me."

"Sign here, initial there and date here."

_Date. Tha'd be nice right about now._ Sam scribbled her signature against the clipboard still trying to figure out what exactly it was that would require a signature. The delivery boy retrieved the package from his truck.

"That's everything. Oh and I have direct instructions to tell you to open them immediately."

_Them?_ Sam flipped the long box over to find a card attached to it. _Oh._ Still looking a little confused yet curious, she managed a distracted "Thanks," and closed the door behind her heading back to the kitchen where her kettle was whistling loudly. Removing the kettle from the burner, she grabbed a steak knife and cut the tape seams keeping the box together. Inside were the most beautiful blue roses she had ever seen. Baby blue like her eyes. Like the jello she would eat at the commissary. "Jack." She smiled to herself. Even after knowing the man for 8 years he was still able to surprise her. _Jack O'Neill has a romantic side. _She mused. She'd half expected it to be a yo-yo! Knowing how Jack felt about cliché's, red roses on Valentine 's Day would have been too much. Taking the same knife, Sam slit open the side of the envelope and proceeded to read its contents.

"Carter: A driver will be by at 7:30 to pick you up which means if I timed this properly that you have roughly an hour to get ready. Dress up! Oh and Carter…wear that sweet little red number that you wore to the Christmas Party last year."

"Yessir."

"One last thing – come hungry!" Signed Jack.

Now that he had moved to Washington, and that they had started a relationship he took every opportunity to make sure she knew how attractive she actually was. Of course last Christmas he was still her CO and would never admit to ogling at her body from a distance, but now the cat was well out of the bag and he had nothing to lose.

Forgetting altogether to put the roses in water, she rushed to her bedroom to find that sexy little dress of hers before jumping into the shower. The dress had thin spaghetti straps with a low neck line hugging her cleavage tightly. It was mostly backless with the exception of the corset-style laces strapping her in. It accentuated her figure in all the right places even though it was revealing and left little to the imagination. She checked herself out in the mirror approving of the way the dress looked on her. _Note to self: Thank Janet for making me buy this ridiculously scandalous dress._ Usually this was not something that she would pick out, but the little devil on her shoulder named Janet had convinced her to buy it against her better judgment. Adding just a touch of makeup, her strappy little heels and accessories finished it off – Jack would be wrapped around her little finger tonight.

At 7:30 on the dot the doorbell rang again. Tossing a thin black beaded shawl around her shoulders she answered the door. "Ms Samantha Carter, I'm here to pick you up ma'am." She smiled at the uniformed driver and nodded. Sam grabbed her evening purse, locked the front door and froze at the sight of the stunning limo Jack had hired to pick her up. "This way ma'am." The driver indicated as he opened the door to help her in. She was going to kill him for not giving her any time to get him a gift… well maybe after the whole dinner thing. The drive was long taking her deep into the city but Sam kept wondering what else Jack had up his sleeve. She couldn't help getting turned on by the lengths Jack must have gone to plan this night. Her Jack. The sound of that still took some getting used to.

Her curiosity piqued as the car finally came to a stop. "Excuse me ma'am - this is your stop. General O'Neill is already waiting for you inside."

She beamed at the driver, gave him a warm thank you as he helped her out of the limo. Her heart started to race slightly. Sam took a deep breath and entered the 5-star restaurant. _This was Jack. _She didn't have anything to worry about… did she?! The usher pointed her in Jack's direction and felt her heart skip a beat to see him in his dress-blues. _God he always looks so sexy in his uniform._ He stood up to greet her, taking his hat off and placing it on the table.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself." He kissed her cheek and pulled her into a warm hug feeling the planes of her body against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck. This had been their second date since his transfer to DC. Things were still a little awkward for them – they had made out on several occasions before this, but never anything more and the fact that they hadn't seen each other in months just added to the hesitation. _How did Cassie put it again? Two teenagers in heat? Something like that. _Jack noticed that they were holding onto each other a moment too long and started to pull back. Eyes dropping down to Jack's sexy lips Sam couldn't help herself when she caught his lips with hers engaging him in a fiery kiss. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her hard against him. Her hands went to the back of his head guiding him. She could feel his arousal through his uniform, but kept it to herself. Breaking the kiss for air she noticed that they were definitely starting to draw some attention even in the low lit dining area. Resting her forehead against his for a moment to recuperate, he looked down into her eyes only to notice the fire that had been set ablaze.

"Um…miss me much Carter?" He smiled down at her letting his hands drop from around her waist returning to his side.

_Smug bastard. _She raised a dangerous eyebrow with that enchanting smile of hers.

"Firearm sir?"

_Touché! _He coughed slightly, tugging uncomfortably at his jacket before pulling out her chair for her. Sam wasn't exactly sure what possessed her to kiss him like that but it left her wanting more…badly.

Dinner was probably the best she'd ever had. Sam had been to a few nice restaurants, but this one topped the charts. Jack O'Neill was definitely over doing it tonight. She wasn't sure how he would beat this in the future. Half way through dinner Jack had a bottle of red wine brought to the table. Her favourite. The smile he got once she saw the label was worth every penny. He watched her sip the wine – watched how it stained her lips. He could watch Carter's lips all day. They caught up on mindless details over dinner although they were both clearly distracted. Jack was trying desperately not to look at her ample cleavage, but failing miserably while Sam shifted uncomfortably in her seat trying to ease the building ache between her legs. Never in her life had she felt more attracted to a man.

"So you're heading back to Washington tonight?" Sam asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Yea, I have a meeting tomorrow morning at 0730 with the joint chiefs. My flight leaves in an hour and a half." He checked his watch just to make sure. Noticing her expression change, he added, "But, I have next weekend off and have already booked a flight to Colorado Springs." She gave him the megawatt Carter smile liking the sound of spending the entire weekend with Jack. "We have a little less than an hour. Anything you wanted to do before I head back to the airport?"

She nodded 'no'. Their night was coming to an end which saddened her a bit. Okay a lot. "Actually…" She reconsidered. "Can we just go for a drive with the time we have left?"

Paying for the bill, Jack and Sam left the restaurant arm in arm getting back into the same limo that Sam came in.

"Driver."

"Yes sir?"

"I have to check in at the airport in 45 minutes. Can you just drive around the city for a while and put the privacy screen up?"

"Yessir!" He said with a grin radiating from the rear view.

Sam sat with her legs crossed towards Jack; her dress revealing her lower thighs in a sitting position. Without even waiting until the screen was entirely up her lips latched onto Jack's kissing him the same way she did at the restaurant. He could taste the wine on her lips and wasted no time matching her vigor. With a hand rubbing his thigh, she noticed the bulge in his pants return. She smiled against his lips knowing that she was the cause of his discomfort once again.

"God Sam!" Jack managed as he broke free of whatever demon was possessing his Carter. She wickedly smiled at him.

"Jack tonight has been wonderful. Thank you." Her lips returned to his neck, he was in no state to return a reply. God she was hot tonight. She nipped and sucked at the tender spot just under his ear before taking his ear lobe between her teeth. Her frisky hands wandered further up his leg to rub his impressive erection through his pants.

Groaning he stilled her hand. "Sam, as much as I _love_ where this is going right now, I thought we wanted to take things slow?"

She replied by fastening her mouth to his, running her hot tongue across his closed lips demanding entrance. His grip loosened on her hands and they continued their work unzipping his fly. "Sam, you don't have to!"

Meeting his fevered gaze she put a hand on the side of his face and whispered "Jack, I want to." And with that his hands were in her hair, tongue in her mouth pressing his chest against hers. Her whimpers of desire made him harder in the confines of his boxers. His hands wandered down to her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening at his touch through the thin fabric. She moaned as he continued to toy with them. She was sure the driver could hear them but could care less at this point. She had waiting 8 long years to have a moment like this alone with Jack.

Leaving him abruptly, Sam knelt down in front of him looking up at him with those devilishly blazing eyes. She let her hands travel from his knees up his thighs stopping at his belt line, slowly undoing his pants. Mesmerized, Jack could only sit there watching Sam. He had an incredible view of her breasts making him want her even more. She slid his pants down letting them pool at his ankles around his shoes. Her hands retraced their steps, only this time peeling his boxers off ever so slowly. Licking her lips at the sight that stood proudly before her, Sam wasted no time and took his head into her mouth swirling her tongue around the sensitive flesh. Jack groaned, screwed his eyes shut and fisted at the leather seats. Seeing her lips around him almost made him explode right there. Sam released his erection with a popping sound and climbed over him straddling his waist. Her hands went to the back of his head as she whispered, "Open your eyes Jack." He opened his heavy hooded eye lids. Her chest was heaving right in front of him. His hands reached up to fondle them as her lips came crashing down against his. Releasing her boobs, one of Jack's hands traced the bare skin of her thigh all the way up to the globes of her ass. _No underwear. _He growled at the discovery and nipped at the sensitive flesh on her neck. She was already wet and ready and it was all for him. Sam rose up guiding his head to her entrance slowly descending over him.

"Fuck." His hands dug into her waist as his tip barely breached her entrance. She was tight. It had been literally months since she last had sex. He felt large inside her as her walls began to give way. This wasn't going to take long for either of them. She took in every inch of him letting her body time to adjust to his size before riding him slowly. He wanted nothing more than to rip that dress off her so he could suckle her taunting nipples, but given the time and situation, he did so through the fabric of her dress. Arching her back, pushing her chest farther into his mouth she moaned loudly as the coiling within her became more intense with each stride. Speeding up the pace she could tell that she was close. Jack's head rolled back, his hands gripping onto her waist as he angled his thrusts to match her rhythm.

"Jack." His eyes opened. "I love you." And with those words from her lips, pushing them both over the edge, they came hard. Sam's contracting muscles around him caused him to groan with each pulse as she collapsed into his arms.

Breathing heavily they both noticed that the limo had come to a stop. "We've arrived at the airport, sir." The driver's voice cracked through the speaker.

"Crap!" Jack fumbled around feeling for the speaker button. "We'll be ready in a minute."

"Understood sir."

Sam was still slumped over him, his now flaccid cock inside her. She kissed him one last time, passionately before easing herself off of him. He immediately felt the loss of heat from her body. They both cleaned themselves up quickly before Jack was ready to exit the limo. One hand on her cheek he kissed her again. "So much for taking it slow huh?" She smiled leaning into his touch. "I'll be back soon." He promised before hopping out. And with that their amazing night was over.

She saw Jack give their driver a handsome tip for his efforts before disappearing into the crowds. Sam felt the limo shake as the driver sat back inside. At least now she could tell Janet that they got past the having sex thing. Janet would definitely want details! Her train of thought was interrupted by the speaker once again:

"General O'Neill has booked a room in a near by hotel for you – I'll be back in the morning to pick you up and take you home ma'am."

"Oh, that's okay, it's really unnecessary." Sam protested.

"General's request. He didn't want you to have to make that long trip back to Colorado Springs in the same night."

Sigh. _Jack._ He really did think of everything . She sat there in the back seat already missing him. Missing the way he smelt, the way he cherished her. Hoping the following week would go by quickly so she could see him again was the next best thing she could do in his absence.

As soon as she checked into the hotel, a young man ushered her to her room. Sam became self conscious as she adjusted her dress slightly in the mirror-covered elevator. The usher hit the top floor button in the elevator as it began its long ascend to the penthouse. This was getting ridiculous! She knew the air force paid well, but limo, dinner, wine, penthouse?! "Um, the penthouse?" Sam questioned just to be sure.

"Yes ma'am." As they both stepped out of the elevator, Sam reached into her purse to tip the young man when he stopped her.

"Already taken care of – compliments of General O'Neill. Enjoy your stay ma'am!" The young man disappeared back into the elevator leaving Sam to explore the penthouse. She marveled at her surroundings - everything was so luxurious. She'd never felt more pampered in her life. Sam pulled back the curtains and stood at the ceiling-to-roof windows admiring the view; city lights as far as she could see. Looking at the planes in the distance she wondered which one Jack was in. Sighing, her loneliness set back in.

Deciding it was time for a long relaxing shower Sam entered the bathroom. To her surprise there was a card sitting on a bathrobe next to the Jacuzzi tub. "Carter, take a long relaxing bath. There's some bubble bath around here somewhere. I'll be back next weekend." God she loved this man. And she couldn't believe that she told him as much. What if he didn't feel the same way?! He didn't say it back. Sam submerged all of her thoughts as she let herself soak in the gigantic marble tub surrounded by little white suds. It had been years since her last bubble bath. The combination of the hot soothing water and the lavender scented bubble bath made her drift off to sleep amongst the bubbles.

A chill woke her from her sleep. Realizing that she had fallen asleep in the tub of now-cold water, she stepped out and tossed her robe around her. Drying herself off slightly, she noticed that her neck was a little sore from her awkward position in the tub, but she had never felt more relaxed. Still not believing how perfect this night was, she proceeded back into the main room. Halting dead in her tracks as soon as she rounded the corner, she blinked twice before realizing what she saw in front of her was real. Her room was fully decorated with dozens upon dozens of blue roses with freshly lit candles - a scent of lavender flooding her senses. She noticed another card sitting on the bed for her. Her heart began to race as she approached the inanimate object.

Ripping it open, she read:

"Oh, and Carter. One more thing... marry me?"

* * *

_to be continued?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **(Just to answer a few of the questions I got) I'm not sure if I'll continue with this one or not... couldn't hurt to add another chapter could it?


	2. Igniting the Flame

**Author's Note**: by popular demand...

-d3vilish

* * *

**Wine, Candles & Lavender: Chapter 2 - Igniting the flame**

* * *

_Marry me? _ Smug bastard. He was definitely going to hear about proposing in a card when he got back! Scratch that. She was going to kill him – strangle him… no that would be over too quickly. Her pseudo anger was only matched by her desire to be with him. Sure she was just contemplating his death, but how could she not melt at the effort he put into making this day perfect? She tightly closed her eyes. A single stray tear staining a trail along her cheek. God she wished he was there with her. She could almost feel his thumb run across her cheek, drying her tear as she instinctively leaned into his hand. His hands were big enough to cup the side of her face. Always warm and rough, but always tender. She could almost feel his thumb wander across her lips brushing against them slightly as they parted letting her breath catch ever so slightly. But her breath did just catch. And the feeling was just a little too real to be her imagination.

Her eyes widened at the sight of Jack O'Neill standing right in front of her – first in disbelief then in anger, ending in passion. Trying to get her three trains of thought into a single sentence proved to be harder than usual. "Jack, I um, I – what?!"

"Carter, do me a favour will ya? Shut up." With one hand in her hair and eager lips on hers, they picked up where they left off in the limo. Her hands went to his chest as their tongues danced around each others. She moaned softly in the revelation that he came back – he was there with her now and that's all that mattered. Slowly, he backed her up to the nearest wall pinning the planes of her body against his.

Sam eagerly undid the buttons on his jacket, tossing it onto the floor. She desperately needed to feel more of him. He could feel the bulky collar of her bathrobe distancing him from her still damp body. He loved her body. The figure hidden behind standard issue BDUs was absolutely breathtaking; long silky legs, tiny waist, a heavy chest and a round, toned ass. Jack nudged her legs open grinding his hips against hers. She groaned in frustration as the last button of his shirt refused to come loose. "Fuck it." Sam muttered as she sent the button flying in one swift tug. One of his hands found their way onto her exposed thigh as he hiked her leg higher on his hip. He was going to lose it if they didn't make it to the bed in the next few seconds.

Parting her robe and sliding it off her shoulders left him speechless at the exposed creamy skin he found hidden beneath it. He took in every detail of her body as she stood there staring back at him with passion-clouded eyes. The candle flames danced across her body. Moving back towards him, she kissed him slowly and deeply guiding one of his hands to her breast. Sliding his pants and boxers over his hips in a single movement left them both perfectly naked. She felt his erection rub against her thighs as he backed her up towards the bed getting her to lie down.

Settling on top of her, she parted her legs cradling him. His head dipped down to taunt her nipples. He took one between his lips tonguing the tight bud. Sam arched her back off the bed and moaned at the sensations Jack was creating. Pinning her wrists down with his hands, he stopped her from squirming underneath him as he continued his sweet torment on each of her nipples. She tasted sweet as he ran his tongue over them again and again. She gasped in utter surrender as jolts of pleasure had her craving more. Coming up to meet her grateful lips, she kissed him senseless as she positioned him at her opening stroking him a few times for good measure. Sam was dripping between her thighs as he began to push forward. She groaned at the intrusion once again; she was still slightly tender from their earlier love making session. He filled her slowly taking his time as he committed each of her expressions to memory including the sharp breath she let out as he bumped her cervix.

It was his turn to show her how he felt and he was determined to do it right. One of Jack's hands slid around her back lifting her ass off the bed slightly as he pulled out and slid back in penetrating her impossibly deeper. He could see her cheeks flush slightly as she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. She had never looked so gorgeous to him. Moving slowly inside her, she met his thrusts as his hands explored her body. No man had ever taken this much care of her before; he was reading all of her body signs perfectly adjusting depth and speed as her moans intensified.

She was so close to coming – never in her life had anyone made her come in this position, not to mention so quickly. She always had to be on top before they could reach her G-spot, but Jack was a magician activating all of her sensitive spots at exactly the right times. She locked her legs around his waist as he thrust into her faster and harder. "Carter. Open your eyes for me." Her baby blues met his smoldering brown eyes. Dipping down to kiss her, he whispered "I love you too" just before her muscles contracted violently around him.

He groaned at how tight she'd become still thrusting a few more times to draw out her orgasm before letting himself go over the edge. Filling her completely with his seed, he kissed her damp forehead as he softened inside her. Their breathing finally returned to a normal rate before he pulled out of her and rolled to the side. Sam instinctively rested her head on his shoulder tossing one leg over his possessively as she gazed up at him. She loved this man to no end and wanted nothing more than to hear him say the same.

They laid in silence until most of the candles had burned out before either of them spoke. "So, Carter."

"Mmm?"

"Is that a yes?"

She sat up looking down at him wondering how he could be so daft at times. "Yea-sure-you-betcha."

* * *

The end.


End file.
